Forever Friends? Or True Love?
by SoulessHeartsx3
Summary: Duncan and Gwen are BEST FRIENDS. Gwen is in love with Duncan fortunately. When they met at Total Drama, Gwen saw Duncan kissing Courtney.. To be continued.. Haha.
1. Friends To An End

Hii! It's my first story.. Lol. :D

1. Friends To An End

I couldn't keep it in any longer... I love Duncan. No one can stop my feelings for him anyway..

Total Drama isn't really where we met. We met in kindergarten; my blue bows that held up my black hair and my favorite faded black mini skirt with my wannabe combat boots was my signature look in kindergarten. Duncan's signature look was his little skull on his black tee, his short, mini black mohawk, his blue baggy shorts, and his red hot sneakers. We met by force from the teacher; we were partners for an art project.

So we talked, he told me when he wanted to dye his hair green when he turned thirteen. He told me he wanted to get piercings on his face when he was allowed to. He told me everything. From his dog Petey to the first time he got in trouble. And that year in first grade... Really made me attracted to him. He kissed me.

-Flashback of the Kiss-

"Go put that on the teacher's desk." I said, handing Duncan a present box with a skunk inside. He snickered as he grabbed the box and cleverly slid it on the teacher's desk. As she opened it, me our eyes met. I'd had never seen a more unique eye; EVER. His eyes were a deep shade of teal. Slowly, he leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed my cheek.

-End of Flashback-

What an amazing memory. Too bad after Junior High, we went our separate ways. Then somehow, we met again at Camp Wawanakwa. It was fate... Until I saw him kiss a brunette chick with a tacky gray sweater vest over her white button up. My heart was shattered.

I loved Duncan.. And to see him have his lips on another girl; it- it just tore my heart, like someone ripped it out.


	2. We Met Again

**Hope you like it.. :)**

* * *

2. We Met Again

After he was done kissing his girlfriend, I was walking up to him and acted surprised like I barely recognized him.

"Duncan?" I said walking up to him.

"Gwen? No way!" He ran to me and hugged me tight. He spun me around like old times. We laughed as he put me down. The tacky girl said, "You two know each other?" She looked disappointed. Duncan said, "Courtney, this is Gwen, the one I told you about." ZOMG! Duncan talked about me to Courtney?

We were the first three people to arrive on the island, so it was nice to bond again with Duncan.

"Hmmph. Well then, I didn't know you **ALREADY **had a girlfriend Duncan!" Courtney said with her hips swaying back and forth.

"Gwen is not my girlfriend! She's my best friend." Duncan said looking at me. His eyes were still piercing teal.

"Well it better stay that way!" Courtney said huffing at me. It was clear she didn't like me. She left to go claim her bunk in the girls' cabin. Now it was a real one-on-one time with Duncan. "So you did dye your hair green. Still rocking that mohawk too aren't you?" I giggled as I stared at his mohawk.

"Still rocking your mini skirts sweetheart?' He playfully punched me. I was enjoying it until another person arrived the island. He was large, holding a sub sandwich with a Canadian blue leaf on his shirt. He set foot on the dock and hugged me and Duncan.

"Hey guys!" he said happily. I said, "Hi?"

"Do you know him?" Duncan said with his angry face.

"No, I do not." I said stuck in his arms.

"Sorry guys, Heheh. I'm a hugger! I'm Owen! And I like to eat with I'm sad! And happy! And angry! And nogalistic! Nogalistic is a word that I made up during camp! Hehe! It means hungry! OH! And nonchalant, and-"

"We get it." I said signaling him to put me and Duncan down. Owen put his stuff away in the cabin and found his way to the kitchen.

"Finally." I said rolling my eyes and scoffing.

"Ditto." He said knuckle punching me.

"So what have you been doing the past 3 years?"

"Thinking of the old times we had. What about you?"

"Same! Wow. I've missed you a lot Duncan."

"I've missed you too Gwen."

I giggled. As we walked to the bridge, we were talking about our favorite memory. He said, "My favorite memory was in sixth grade, when we put all sorts of stuff in Ms. Kell's car. That was so funny. What's yours?"

I didn't want to tell him my favorite memory was the kiss.. So I said, "When we gave that skunk box to Ms. Lopez."

"What about after that?"

He was talking about the kiss. I had to tell him the truth.. He was my best friend. "Yes. That was my favorite part of the memory.. To tell you the truth." I sent a little wink over to him and I heard a decent chuckle out of him. Duncan was walking a little closer to me. A one-inch distance. He turned and kissed me. He pushed away and said, "Gwen. Do.."

I was too shocked to answer. Finally, something came out of me. "Y-y-yeah?"

"Gwen, Do. Do. Do. Do you love me?" He said grasping my teal and black hair.

"Duncan," I took his hand off my hair and held it tight in my hand.

"Gwen,"

"But.. You're going out with Courtney." I let go of his hand and turned around and took a half step forward.

"I liked her. Until you came."  
"So what does that mean? I'm just your second choice?" I was about to burst to tears. I loved Duncan.

"No, Gwen. If you were my second choice I would still be with Courtney. I like YOU. You're the one I like, not Courtney. Courtney's my second choice. Not you." He took a tiny grip on my shoulder and that was telling me to turn to him and tell him I loved him.

"Duncan, yes, I am positively in love with you. But... I don't know about this.. Courtney would get me kicked out of this game if I kiss you again. Let's just wait, and see what happens. I know, I am making the biggest mistake of my life right now.. 'Cuz I've been waiting for you to kiss me since the 1st grade.. And I know I'm rejecting this right now, but wait and we'll see if we can actually be together Duncan.. I love you." I tippy toe and kiss his cheek. It was wet.. Maybe he was crying. But Duncan doesn't cry.. Maybe he does love me. I know these feelings he had for me were true because this is the first time I've seen Duncan cry. I hugged him tight around his stomach. I whispered about to cry, "You'll always be my best friend."

I felt his arms around my back and he whispered, "You're always my best friend too Gwen.. And I'll do whatever it takes to be with you.."


	3. Drama

3. Drama

Me, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, and Chris walked to the dock of shame to meet the other campers. First was a big girl. She was tough. She had leopard bags and she looked like she loved to party. She yelled from the cruise ship, "Hi! The dance train came to the wrooonngg place to go to a spa!" She got of the cruise ship and walked to me. "Giirrrlll, what's yo' name?"

"Gwen." I acted like I couldn't care less.

"I'm LeShawna! Nice to meet one of the sane people on this island! Mm, mm, mm," She said looking at Chris shaking her head.

The next person was the person you see out of a Vogue magazine. She had blonde hair that hit her butt. "Hii Chip!" She waved and held her bag with a tight grip.

"It's Chris!" Chris yelled stomping his foot.

"Are you sure?" The dim-witted blonde said. She reached the island and threw her bags to Owen. "Can you bring my bags to the spa please?" She walked to Courtney and said, "Hi, I'm Lindsay!"

"Hello Lindsay, I'm Courtney. Nice to meet you." She said scrolling on her PDA.

The next person who came was brunette chick. She had long hair and booty shorts, a short tie-around-neck shirt. She had sunglasses and sandals. Spelled out, DIVA. She set foot on the dock and said, "AHEM, where the heck is the spa I was invited to?" Me and Duncan snickered as Courtney gave Duncan a stern look as in, 'Oh-please-Duncan-stop-flirting-with-this-ugly-pale-gothie'. We stopped snickering as Heather walked over to Lindsay. "Ugh, finally, someone who looks decent around here."

Lindsay stared at Heather and said, "Uhh, whaat?"

Me and Duncan left to the mess hall as Courtney said, "Duncan, where do you think you're going?"

"To the mess hall with Gwen, where do you think I'm going?" He said crossing his arms cross his chest. I craned my neck over to see Courtney's face glaring at me.

"DUNCAN! We have to talk in private!" She grabbed Duncan's arm and dragged him over by the bridge.

"What?" He rolled his eyes and kept his arms crossed.

"Duncan, what's up with you? Ever since you saw gothie you've been treating me like-"

"Like what?"

"Like... horrible.. I'm jealous.. Goth girl is taking you away from me. Your girlfriend.." She teared up and crossed her arms.

"Court, I haven't seen Gwen since elementary school. I wanna spend as much time with her as I can. We go to the same school, you live across the street from me.. I want time with my Gwen." He gripped her arms and kissed her on the cheek. Duncan made his way back to me and said, "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the mess hall. I jerked away from his grasp and said, "Duncan.. I saw you kiss Courtney. I thought you loved me." I tangled my fingers as Duncan took me in his arms.

"Gwen.. I still like her a little. Does it hurt just for one kiss to her? I still LOVE you. But she's my girlfriend as of right now. I like her. I LOVE you."  
"Well, okay if you put it that way.." I was uncomfortable. It's not the same anymore. I felt as if he didn't love me anymore. Only as a friend.. I took a deep breath.

"Duncan," I pat my arm.

"What's wrong Gwen?" He said grasping my arms.

"Oh. Uhm, it's nothing, Promise." I blinked and smiled uncomfortabley.

"Alright then,"

"Yup,"

"Well, let's go to the mess hall.. Best friend."

I laughed at his remark. Suddenly things weren't uncomfortable anymore. It was regular Duncan and Gwen.

We went to the mess hall and saw a huge, muscular, guy with a toupee, which was wearing an apron and a yellow shirt under, carrying a butcher knife. Clearly, he wasn't a Chef, but with this crappy campsite, he was the Chef. He said, "My name is Chef Hatchet, but you can call me Chef, aiight?" Duncan said with a worried face, "Do you know how to cook?"

"Nope, heh heh heh. Prepare for the most horrible meals of your life son," He threw the butcher knife at Duncan, but he ducked and the knife hit the wall. I said, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Yes, heh heh heh." Me and Duncan ran out screaming and fell at the dock. Courtney said to herself, "Gothie's going down.." Chris said, "Are you done yet?"

All the campers were here.

(I don't feel like describing all of them. LOL :)

Chris said, "As all of you have found out, this is not a spa resort! It's a game show. The winner wins one million SMACKAROONIES!" We all got excited.

"You will each receive a marshmellow at elimination if you stay in the game. Your fellow campers vote if you stay. OR LEAVE!" We walked along the camp.

Chris then took us to this horrible bathroom and said, "This is where you'll vent your feelings.. ON CAMERA, but the other campers won't see it, only me and CHEF!" This surfer girl with a blue jacket said, "Who's Chef?" She then put her hands in her jacket.

"Chef is the cook of this camp... WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO COOK! Heh." Everyone exchanged faces. So anyway, this is called a confessional.

-In Confessional-

Lindsay [facing the opposite way]: I still don't get it!

Heather: These chumps don't know anything about competition. I know a lot, and I'm gonna win this. No doubt.

Owen: WOW! Hehehe! *eats a sandwich* I WANNA WIN!

-End Confessional-


	4. Bonding In The Cabin

**Hopefully you guys like it! Not a lot of Gwuncan moments though. o.o'**

**Sorry! :P I promise they'll be LOTS more drama in the next chapter. ;)**

4. Bonding in the Cabin

We all went to the cabins to see nothing but filth. Blonde dim wit said, "Can I have the bunk closest to the ocean because I'm the prettiest?" The guy with a red jumpsuit said, "Yeah.. You're really pretty." He was drooling.

Duncan nudged me, and we were laughing so hard Courtney said, "Duncan, remember what I told you 5 minutes ago?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Courtney walked away in poise while Duncan looked at me and shruged.

I said, "Well then. She's a keeper!" I muttered, "Yeah, right.."

Duncan chuckled and said, "I heard that Pasty!" He playfully punched me and I punched him back. It was our special was of showing each other we cared and respected each other.

We all claimed our bunks and met outside where Chris was supposed to meet us. Chris came out and said, "When I call your name please come here on this side." He pointed on the left side of him.

"Gwen. Trent. Courtney. Duncan. LeShawna. Sadie. Izzy. Owen. Tyler. Ezekiel. and Heather! That's one team!" We all met up by Chris and he said, "The remaining of you will be on the opposite team, and you will compete these guys."

"So, Bridgette. Geoff. Katie. Harold. Lindsay. Cody. Noah. Eva. Beth. Justin. and DJ make this team!" Chris pointed to us and said, "Your team name is Team Reapre!" He pointed to the opposite team and said, "Your team name is Killing Snaqus!"

Courtney said, "What kind of team names are these?"

"I dunno. I made them up.. Your first challenge will begin tommorrow! Today is a free day!" We all cheered and walked along the camp. I walked with Duncan to the bridge and we just talked. Well.. Talked and talked and talked until six.

"So you never told me, why'd you get in juvie?"  
"You really wanna know?"  
"Yes! Now tell me!" I punched him.

"Well, I robbed a house and stole some old lady's purse."  
"Man, I gotta give you credit!" I knuckle punched him and smiled. He smiled back and looked into my eyes. He said, "Come 'ere Pasty,"

I giggled as he kissed me. He tripped me on purpose.. What a rebel...

He kissed me as we fell to the ground. I pushed away and said, "You know, let's just let the leaves fall where they land. Kay?"

"Fine by me. Always fine by me, right?" He smiled.

I giggled. We both got up and Heather was looking outside the window in my cabin. I looked at her and she had a devious face. "OH CRAP!" I said getting up from the floor.

"What's wrong big mouth?" He laughed.

"Heather saw me.."

"So?" He crossed his arms.

"She's in an alliance with your GIRLFRIEND!" I said shaking him.

"Oh crap, this is bad."

Heather came out and said, "Don't worry goth girl. I'll keep your secret.." I sighed with relief. "ON ONE CONDITION!" I looked at Duncan worried.  
"You can't vote me off no matter what I do, got it?" I looked down and sighed. "Fine, I won't vote you off."

She glared at Duncan. "What about you? Pretty boy? Gonna vote me off, and make me tell everyone about your little relationship? Huh?" She kept poking his chest after ever sentence. Duncan mumbled, "Fine,"

"Good," She walked off in triumphant.

We both crossed our arms, angrily.  
-In Confessional

Duncan: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? *slaps his forehead*

Gwen: Uggghhhh.. This is gonna be a crazy eight weeks! Can't vote off HEATHER? I know I barely even know her but.. SHE'S GONNA BE A PAIN IN THE BUTT!"

Heather: I saw Duncan and Gwen kissing at the bridge, and I can persuade those punk goths easily. Million dollars here I come. I'll just pretend to be nicey nice.. But if I find out they're voting for me, Gwenny's little secret is gone. And she can kiss this competition goodbye! Given.

-End Confessional

We walked around campsite to find crazy psychotic girl walking around. She was hiding behind a bush with a tranquilizer gun. She shot a bunny saying, "BONZAI!" Me and Duncan were staring at her weirdly and we said, "What are you doing?" Izzy said, "Shh, but I found this in Chef's treasure box in the kitchen and I wanted to give animals a little nap! HAHAHAHA! BONZAI!" She accidentally shot Owen in the butt. "Oops!"

"How did you get into kitchen? Chef says it's off limits anyways," I crossed my arms.

"Well, when you're half spiderwoman.. It changes things! Hahahaha, yeehee!" She looked around and shot again at a tree. "BONZAI!"

"I'm gonna go hit the sack, night, see you in the morning sweetheart," Duncan said while walking along the trail back to the cabin.

"Bye babe," I said waving. Then I winked.

"BONZAI!" Izzy said, when she shot Heather through the window.

"Nice one! You know, I can learn to like you." I high fived Izzy for tranquilizing Heather. "Why are you doing this anyway?" I said curiously.

"You know, I thought it would be fun! Heh heh heh!" She laughed then backflipped into the tree branches. She was gone. After a 10 second period, she peered her head outside the tree. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Nah, I'll pass." I said waving at her.

"Suit yourself!" She left again and I heard her distinctly say, "BONZAI!"

I walked to the cabin and I see Red Suit and Dim Wit sitting next to each other. Of course, they're perfect for each other. They're both really dumb.

LeShawna pat my back and said, "Giiiiirll, where you been?"

"Oh just hanging with Izzy." Owen looked inside the cabin and said, "You were with Izzy?" He was shocked.

"Yeah, why?" I laughed.

"Oh, it's really nothing!" Owen laughed and shoved a sub into his mouth. "Yummy,"

"Looks like gothie has personality." Heather said applying mascara.

"Oh shut it Heather," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hmm. Do you wanna keep your BRIDGE?"

"One, that made no sense. Second," I winked saying I do. "And cuatro, lay off the mascara dude,"

Lindsay said, "Wait! You didn't say number..." She counted on her fingers. "Two!" LeShawna said, "Girl, I'm 'bout to shut your mouth up," She said threatening Lindsay.

I walked over to the window to see Duncan sleeping. Man, was he hot. He was cuddling his pillow and I laughed at him. LeShawna said, "What chu laughin' at?" She looked curious.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Surfer Girl said, "When people say nothing, it's OBVIOUSLY something.." Bridgette crossed her arms.

I got nervous. "Owen said nothing too!" I pointed at Owen.

He was scarfing down 2 sub sandwiches. I laughed.

He looked at everyone and said, "Whaaaaaaat?"

Nerd Girl said, "What's going on with you and Izzy?" Izzy swung into the window and said, "You called? BONZAI!" She tranquilized a bug on the floor.

"Wow." I crossed my arms. Heather said, "Talk about PSYCHOTIC!"

"Heh heh heh, Whoops!" She swung out and yelled, "AY YA YA YA YA!" She jumped into a tree and disappearred. Owen gazed at Izzy and the Big Lovable Jock said, "Man, you got some feelings for Izzy don't you?"

We all stared down at Owen. "No!" We stared him down more. "Maybe!" He cracked. "SO?" He scarfed down another sandwich. Bridgette said, "Where are you getting these sandwiches?" Party Boy said, "Yeah, seriously!" Owen said, "I've got a whole plate right here! Heh heh heh!"

-In Confessional

Bridgette: So we're all hanging in the girl's cabin, which is really fun, don't get me wrong! But, a sub sandwich tray? Seriously?

LeShawna: Did you see that tray? His stomach is like a never endin' black hole!

Gwen: These people might not be that bad...

-End Confessional

Katie and Sadie were sitting in the corner looking out at the boy's cabin staring at Justin, the model at this camp. They were giggling and Eva said, "KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YA?" We all laughed. I looked at the boy's cabin and saw, Duncan, Trent, Cody, Harold, Justin, Ezekiel, and Noah in there, sleeping. I don't know how I figured out all their names, you know, something just clicked.

You know, this camp place is probably gonna be a memory I won't regret... On the first day, it felt like we were all a family already. :)

**Hope you liked it! :P**

**Sorry, not a lot of Gwuncan moments -.-**

**I tried to use everyone to make it seem like an actual episode! More coming soon :)**


End file.
